cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Insert an Image or Video
Inserting an Image Software Before you insert an image, you'll have to have one! Screenshots are popular with MMORPGs like CoE, so it's best to have the right software to take and edit them. MWSnap was recommended to me, and I use it CONSTANTLY to take screenies ingame. It's easy to use and you can quickly save the image to whatever format you choose. Note: CoE Wiki only allows jpgs, gifs and pngs. For more information on MWSnap, click here: MWSnap Information. Another software I recommend is Adobe Photoshop, but it's pretty darn expensive. Students can get a discount for it, but it can still run for about $100. That's why I prefer to use the above software, since it's free. With Photoshop, you press the Print Screen key on your keyboard and then paste it onto a new PSD canvas. I recommend using Photoshop, if you choose to edit your screenie in any way. Otherwise, just stick with MWSnap. For more information on Adobe Photoshop, click here: Adobe Photoshop Information. Image Insertion Once you've found or created your image, you'll want to upload it to the Wiki. You can do this in one of two ways: 1. You can upload the image FIRST, before you start your article, by clicking on Insert an Image on the left-hand bar, below the main window. See image to the left to find the link. This will take you to the image upload page that will allow you to choose your file and upload. After you've uploaded the image, you can select and embed it by clicking on the "Add an Image" button while editing your article, which takes you to the second option. 2. If you don't feel like inserting the image beforehand, you can upload AND insert the image at the same time. Click on the picture button (Add a picture), and a window will pop up that looks like the image to the right. If you opted for option #1, then all you need to do is select the image from the Recently Uploaded Images selection. Otherwise, select the file from your folder and click on Upload. This will then take you to the next window, which looks likes the image to the right. Here, you can choose whether to display the image as full-sized or thumbnail, add a caption, insert a link, and have the image displayed on the left or the right side of the screen. As a thumbnail you can select a size for your picture by clicking the box next to Width. Then use the slide bar to adjust to the size you want. Once you have selected your options, click on the Insert File button to insert the image into your article. Voila! Your image has now been uploaded and inserted into your article! Inserting a Video Software You can't upload a video, unless you take one first! In past MMORPGs, Fraps by Beepa was the most popular software to get. You can download up to 30 seconds per recording for free in real time and save it as an AVI file. It supports all modern CPUs and Windows 2000 to Windows 7. For more information on Fraps, click here: Fraps Information. Another software I recommend is Jing. This software captures both screenshots and screen videos with a click of the button. It's free, as long as the video recording lasts only 30 seconds. Other than that, the price for the full version is $14.95 a year. Due to the pricing, I recommend downloading the free version. The video is saved as a SWF file, you can upload anywhere on the internet. For more information on Jing, click here: Jing Information. Video Insertion Now that you've selected your video software, it's time to embed it! As it stands, Wiki doesn't host videos, so you'll have to upload it to a video hosting site like Google Video or YouTube. Once you've done so, copy the URL of where your video is hosted and go back to your article. Click on the Add a Video button, and a window will pop up that will look like the image to the right. Paste the URL in the bar and click Go. This will take you to the next window, where you can choose your options. Options include the name of the video, the width of the window, the layout, and any captions you may wish to include. Click on Add a Video to continue. thumb|500px|right|Sample VideoDon't be concerned if your video doesn't automatically appear. If you see a green puzzle piece where you embedded your video, it's been added. You can also click on the Source button located above and see if the file has been added. You can always preview your article by clicking the Preview button on the bottom of your editing screen. The result should look like this: And there you have it! Your video has been embedded in your article! Enjoy! Back to the CoE Wiki Handbook Category:Handbook